What's going on between me and a Merman!
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Male Reader. You are starting to become an intern in getting a tour of the aquarium, but what happens when you hear something that sounds like someone is singing and that someone turns out to be a Merman. Bottlenose Dophin!HarukaxMale!Reader. Contains lemon and strong vore, digesting, and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

What is going on with me and a Merman?! (Lemon-Vore)

Bottlenose Dolphin!Haruka Nanasex Male!Reader

(Name) is a young boy who is (age) years old, he has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and he was wearing a (f/c) t-shirt and (f/c) pants as he and his class were on a field trip to (Aquarium's Name) for (College's name) as an internship in getting a tour of the aquarium in seeing of what everyone does there, but things where about to change for (Name).

The class finally arrived to the Aquarium as they got off of the bus and (name) follows them out and then a group of volunteers came up as one has orange hair spiked up and orange eyes as he was wearing a red and black uniform as he said, "Alright, welcome Interns of (College's name). I'm Seijuro Mikoshiba and anyone who wants to know about the sea animals, please follow me, and for the others wait for your tour guide to call for you." (Name) goes up to Seijuro as a several others as there was now including (Name) ten people and they followed Seijuro as he lead them into the building. They followed him into the building as they were inside and he starts to talk about of all the sea animals that they have and he then leads them though the building to the different sea animals that they have in the tanks. (Name) really loved in seeing the animals that they have as he loved seeing the different colors, shapes, and sizes of them. Seijuro continues to show them around as he was currently showing them about Dolphins of all sorts as they were walking through a walkway to where they are just passing a door that read, "Authorize Personal Only", but when they did. (Name) thought he was hearing things of someone was singing like harmonizing and no one seem to notice this.

So (Name) looks to see if anyone notices as (Name) then leaves the group and goes to the door as he opens it; he goes through the door as it closes behind him. (Name) wanted to know of who or what was singing as he goes behind the stuff in so he wouldn't be caught. He then spot a huge tank for like a Dolphin as there was a group of people in wetsuits and (Name) notices a ladder behind the pile of stuff as he climbs up the ladder. When he got to the highest point in looking over the stuff what he saw shocks and surprises him. In the tank in front of him was a person with dark blue eyes and blue eyes, but his lower half is a body of a Bottlenose Dolphin as one word appears in (Name)'s head as he said, "A-A Merman." He leans in listening to the merman sing, but a little too close as the stuff in front of him falls in causing , and causes the workers to look over where (Name) was as Merman stops singing in looking over as one of the workers said, "Who's there?" (Name) knew that he was in trouble as he climbs down the ladder and tries to make the run for in going to another direction, but when he did the merman saw (Name) as he smile, and starts to swim around the swim tank in following him. The other workers started to notices this as the same worker said, "Wait boy!" (Name) didn't know why, but he stopped running as he looks over at the workers as one beckons him over who has dirty blond messy hair, green eyes and he was wearing a lab coat like the others except they have dark blue messy hair with blue eyes and red rim glasses, blond messy hair, with dark pink eyes, the other had red long hair to his shoulders, red eyes with shark like teeth, and the last one has black messy hair with teal eyes and (Name) walks over to them until he was in front of them; the worker with the dirty blond messy hair said, "Would you like to meet him?" (Name) was surprised in hearing this as (Name) nods his head and walks over to the tank where the merman was as they helped him to the deck of the tank. (Name) climbs on as the merman swims up to him and then when he was in front of him.

The merman looks at (Name) in his (e/c) eyes and (Name) couldn't help, but stare into his blue eyes like clear water, and then (Name) felt him grabbing on his shirt in trying to pull him in and one of the workers with dark blue messy hair said, "I think Haruka wants you to join him in the water." "Wh-What?" (Name) said as he was surprised by this and before (Name) could do anything, the merman Haruka pulls (Name) into the water, as he screams in surprised as he falls into the water and (Name) surfaces as Haruka was swimming around him playfully. Haruka then stops next to him and (Name) gets off what he wants as (Name) grabs his dorsal fin; Haruka takes off in swimming as (Name) was laughing having fun in how fast he was going. The workers watches the two and then Haruka jumps in from the water as (Name) was holding on; having the time of his life as Haruka lands back in the water. (Name) was really having too fun with this and then Haruka stops in taking (Name) back to the deck. (Name) climbs back on the deck as he sits down in letting his legs and feet to be in the water still as Haruka swims up to him; suddenly jumps in between his legs as he places his webbed hands on (Name)'s shoulder.

(Name) wasn't sure of what was Haruka was going to do and then Haruka opens his mouth and said, "What's your name?" "My name is (Full Name), Haruka." (Name) said as Haruka smiles and he said, "My name is Haruka Nanase, (Name)." (Name) smiles and he notices Haruka starting to lean towards him; (Name) was about to say something when Haruka suddenly licks his cheek. Haruka then suddenly pushes (Name) down back as he continues to lick (Name) cheeks and (Name) chuckles as he said, "H-Haruka that tickles." (Name) then thought he was hearing things as Haruka was moaning and then Haruka starts to move his body up and down as he was grinding against (Name). (Name) starts to blush as he starts to moan and the workers were shocked by this as they managed to get Haruka off of (Name) and (Name) away from Haruka as the red hair said, "You okay, (Name)?" "Y-Yeah, but what just h-happen?" (Name) said and then the blond messy hair said, "Maybe Haru-chan really loves you than we thought, (Name)-chan." "-chan? But anyway what do you mean by that?" (Name) said and then the black messy hair said, "It means that Nanase during when he was song it's his mating song and I'm guessing that you heard it, correct." (Name) then realizes that he was the only one that heard it and he nods his head as he said, "Yes I did, but I was the only one that heard it." "Well that explains it, at first we didn't know why Haru was upset and depress, and suddenly he opened his mouth as at first we thought he was yawning or wanting something to eat, but seeing you here; turns out that he was actually calling a mate in which that turns out to be you, (Name)." the dirty blond messy hair said as (Name) was shocked by this and (Name) looks at Haruka who was trying to jump onto the deck in reaching for (Name) as he was upset.

(Name) could see the sadness in Haruka's eyes and for some reason (Name)'s heart was beating really fast; for some reason (Name) didn't like see Haruka sad as (Name) said, "If that's what Haruka's want then I'll be his mate then." They were surprised by this and Haruka was really happy as he was really flipping literally. After each of the workers introduced themselves as Rei, Makoto, Rin, Sousuke, and Nagisa as they made (Name) an intern as he would be the only one to take care of Haruka. (Name) was now wearing a (f/c) wetsuit as he was in pool with Haruka who was playing around in swimming around in circles around (Name) and just then Seijuro comes in as he spots (Name) with Haruka as he said, "I was wondering where you disappeared to." "O-Oh Mikoshiba -san, I-I'm sorry. Y-You I was – Ah!" (Name) cut off when Haruka suddenly pulls him underwater and Seijuro sweet drops as he walks over to see of what happen, but when he did Haruka brings his tail out in splashing at Seijuro in getting him wet as he backs away. Haruka comes up in looking at Seijuro as he glares at him and Seijuro chuckles as he said, "Okay, okay I get it you don't want me near your mate." (Name) then comes up to surface as Seijuro walks away and then (Name) looks at Haruka as he said, "Haruka why did you do that?" "Because I don't want him to look at what's mine, (Name)." Haruka said as he looks at (Name) and wraps his arms (Name)'s waist in bringing him close to his chest as (Name)'s blushes a pink tint across his cheek.

~Time Skip to Merman!Haruka swimming across the screen~

It was starting to get late as Haruka was carrying (Name) on his back as he was swimming around and then Makoto came up to the pool and said, "Hey (Name) its time to go." "Oh okay." (Name) said as (Name) gets off of Haruka and swims back to the deck, but Haruka didn't want him to leave yet as he swims over to (Name) as he just got on the deck, and Haruka makes a chirping sound like a Dolphin would make as (Name) looks back at Haruka and said, "Don't worry I'll be back, Haruka, I promise." Haruka makes a squeaks like he saying, 'Really (Name)?' "Yes I do, Haruka." (Name) said as he pets Haruka on his head and Haruka caresses against (Name)'s hand as he then licks his hand; (Name) chuckles as he pulls his hand away as he walks away and leaves the Aquarium in heading back home.

(Name) walks back home since the bus that brought them here already left long time ago and when he was on the street he started to walk down the street in heading home. (Name) manages to make it home as he unlocks his door and walks in as he opens the door; closes the door behind him. (Name) starts to take off his wetsuit and goes to takes a shower. Once (Name) was done, he was wearing his (f/c) pajamas, and he to bed in going sleep, but it wasn't long when for some reason that (Name) couldn't sleep as he kept on thinking about Haruka. So (Name) just gets out of bed and changed out of his pajamas and changes into the wetsuit that he was earlier. (Name) leaves his home as he was heading back to the Aquarium in going to see Haruka. (Name) ran all the way to the Aquarium and manages to get into the building as he goes find the room where Haruka is. (Name) manages to find the door and when he turned the knob, it was unlocked as he opens it and goes in. The door closes behind him as he walks over to the tank that Haruka, he climbs onto the deck as he was looking for Haruka, but then he heard someone coming in as he runs on the deck. It was still wet as he slips and hits his knee hard as he falls into the water; it was a security guard as he looks around and he leaves the room in closing the door in locking it. (Name) couldn't swim back up to the surface because he hurt his knee really bad as it was bleeding.

Haruka wakes up as he heard something falls into the water and he looks in seeing that it was (Name) as he notices that he was injured. Haruka swims over to (Name) as fast as he could in picking up (Name) and he swims as fast as he could in jumping out of the water in getting the both of them on the deck as (Name) was coughing water out of his mouth in catching his breath. Haruka was rubbing his back as he was on the deck with (Name) and Haruka said, "(Name) are you alright?" "*Gasp* Y-Yes I'm fine, thanks Haruka." (Name) said as he was catching his breath and he looks at Haruka as he blushes in seeing Haruka was very was very close to his face. Haruka notices (Name)'s leg bleeding as he immediately flips (Name) over as Haruka said, "(Name) your hurt." "It must have happen when I slipped and- what are you doing?!" Haruka suddenly starts to lick his injured knee as he blushes crimson red and was trying to hold back his moan as it felt really good. Haruka looks up at (Name) as he continues to lick (Name)'s knee until it started to heal and (Name) was surprised in seeing this as the injury was completely gone. (Name) looks up at Haruka when he suddenly close to his face and then Haruka places his webbed hand behind (Name)'s head in pulling him into a passionate and loving kiss.

(Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this back soon kisses back as Haruka pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth and then he places his other webbed hand behind his back in deepening the kiss. (Name) moans in the kiss as he felt Haruka pick him and dive back into the water with (Name), but this time it was different as (Name) was able to breath underwater. Haruka brings (Name) to the bottom of the pool where there was seaweed and he gently places him on the floor of seaweed as (Name) guessed that it was his nest. Haruka pulls away as he said, "My kiss allows for my mate to breath underwater, (Name)." (Name) was blushing crimson as he stares in Haruka lust filled eyes and then Haruka gets on top of (Name) as he starts to he pulls (Name) close as he starts to grind against (Name); Haruka said, "(Name) I really need you and I can tell the same is the same to you." (Name) moans as he really enjoys this as (Name) then said, "Th-Then please Haruka, take me, make me yours." "As you wish, (Name)." Haruka said as he stops grinding against (Name) and starts to take off (Name)'s wetsuit as he places his lips onto (Name)'s lips; (Name) kisses back. Haruka manages to take off the wetsuit and he tosses it aside as he starts to kiss down his neck in trying to find his sensitive spot. He manages to find it when (Name) moans and he starts to lick, nip, and suck in leaving a purple bruise on his neck when he starts to leave more on his neck. He pulls away as he starts to kiss down his chest to his nipples as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on it as he pinches the other one with his free hand. He switches sides in doing the same thing as (Name) moans and squirms as Haruka then pulls away as he notices (Name)'s member hard.

Haruka smirk as he pulls away he starts to kiss down (Name)'s stomach all the way to (Name)'s member and (Name) was about to say something when takes his member into his mouth. (Name) moans loudly as he places his hand in his dark blue hair and then he was about to say something when he makes a high pitch moans as he comes into Haruka's moans. Haruka drinks it as he swallows it as (Name) said, "I-I'm sorry Haruka I-I didn't mean to do that and you didn't have to-" Haruka places his finger on (Name)'s mouth as he said, "No need to apologize as it tasted delicious, (Name)." Haruka said in a dark husky voice and then since they were underwater he places one finger into (Name)'s entrance as he flinches in the feeling, but then moans as he adds another finger in as he starts to do a scissor in looking for (Name) sweet spot. As he was looking, (Name) then suddenly moans loud as Haruka smirks in knowing that he found his sweet spot, and he pulls his fingers out as his member comes out of his slit. (Name)'s eyes widen as he was saying in his thoughts, 'It's huge, is it even going to fit.' Haruka smirks as he kisses him on his forehead and said, "Don't worry I promise that it'll feel god, (Name). You ready?" (Name) nods his head and Haruka then lifts (Name)'s legs over his shoulder as he pushes his member into (Name)'s entrance. (Name) screams at the sudden movement as Haruka was now fully inside of (Name) and Haruka waits for (Name) adjust. (Name) was in tears as it did hurt him, but it suddenly it was replaced with a pleasure feeling, and (Name) moans as he said, "Y-You can start, Haruka." Haruka smirks as he starts to thrust into (Name) as they were both moaning and he found (Name) sweet spot when (Name) moans loudly.

Haruka smirks as he starts to thrust harder and faster and Haruka takes (Name)'s member with his webbed hands as he starts to stroke it as they both said their names like they were chanting the mantra or something. (Name) couldn't take it anymore as (Name) then said, "H-Haruka, I-I'm about to…" I know let's do together, (Name)." Haruka said and then they both came at the same time as Haruka comes into (Name) and (Name)'s comes floats around in the water. Haruka then pulls out of (Name) as (Name) was panting and then Haruka goes up to (Name)'s face and he kisses (Name) on his lip as (Name) kisses back. Haruka pulls away as he then said, "I love you, my beloved (Name)." "I love you too, Haruka. "(Name) said and then Haruka said, "(Name) I don't want to leave me tonight or ever. I want you to stay here with me every night and day." "Then do it Haruka, let me part of you." (Name) said as he cups his cheeks and Haruka garbs (Name) hand in kissing it as he said, "As you wish, my beloved (Name)." Haruka then grabs the other hand as well as Haruka opens his mouth as wide as he could and takes (Name) hands into his mouth as he starts to swallow them. (Name) moans in the feeling of his hands and arms starting to go down Haruka's throat as (Name)'s head starts to go into his mouth as Haruka moans in (Name)'s taste.

(Name) was now inside of Haruka's mouth as he starts to go down into Haruka's throat as (Name) blushes crimson red and loved it as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Haruka continues to swallow (Name) as he was up to now (Name)'s waist as he continues to moan in (Name)'s taste and he then felt (Name) starting to enter inside of his stomach. (Name) felt an opening in front of his hands as he knew that it was Haruka's stomach and he starts to enter inside of his stomach. Haruka continues to swallow (Name) as he was just up to his feet as he gives a few hard swallows as they finally went down his throat as he closes his mouth and sighs in relief as he lays on his side; places his hand on his huge bulge stomach. (Name) was now fully inside of Haruka as he was curled into a ball as his stomach muscle encases him and he was listen to his breathing and heart beating as he heard Haruka said, "Are you comfortable in there, my beloved (Name)?" "Yes, but how am I not getting digested, Haruka." (Name) said and Haruka said, "It's also because of when I kissed you, (Name). It's a protective barrier." "Oh okay *Yawns*." (Name) said as he yawns and Haruka said, "Why don't you get some sleep, my beloved (Name)?" (Name) nods his head as he said, "Okay Haruka. Good night." "Good night, my beloved (Name) ." Haruka said as (Name) closes his (e/c) eyes in going to sleep and Haruka does the same thing in going into a deep sleep.

~Extra Ending~

When Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Rin and Sousuke came in they wondered where (Name) went and why did Haruka have a huge bulge stomach as there was a (f/c) wetsuit next to him while he was still asleep in the seaweed, but then they realized it as they pretend to ignore it, and they did you daily jobs before Haruka was ready for them for his daily checkup.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

What Goes on between me and Haruka is a Secret (Lemon-vore)

(Sequel to: What is going on between me and a Merman?)

Bottlenose Dolphin!Haruka NanasexIntern!Male!Reader

It's been a two years since (Name) became Haruka's mate and (Name) is now an intern as well as Haruka's caretaker. All the time, whenever (Name) would go into the pool, Haruka would immediately play with him, and also Haruka would have a bit of fun with (Name). (Name) was currently trying his best in trying to keep Haruka from ripping the bottom part of his wetsuit by placing his hand on his head in trying to push him away or swimming away, but it was bad timing when Makoto calls (Name) over to the edge of the pool. So (Name) swims over to him as fast as he could in so he hoped that Haruka didn't catch him and (Name) got to the edge of the pool as his rest his arms on the edge; said, but unaware that Haruka was swimming towards (Name), "Hey Makoto, what's up?" "I was letting you know that myself and everyone else were leaving early since everything is done with Haru with his checkups." "Oh okay and I'll-" (Name) was cut when he felt Haruka's webbed hand grabbing the bottom part of his wetsuit and ripping in in revealing his bottom as (Name) hides his squeak; Makoto said, "Is there something wrong, (Name)?" "N-No, no everything is fine, Makoto, and what I was saying was that- ah!" (Name) was cut off when he felt Haruka starting to give playful nips on his bottom and (Name) continues to look at Makoto as (Name) tries his best in pushing him away, but for only for Haruka to grab it a she continues to playfully nip him.

(Name) was trying his best in not making a sound as Makoto was waiting and (Name) said, "Th-That I-I'll stay here w-with Haruka tonight a-and-AH!" (Name) was cut off yet again by Haruka except this time. Haruka pushes his tongue into his entrance and starts to thrust as he moans. (Name) still looks at Haruka as he tries to push Haruka off, but then Haruka grabs his other hand as he pins them to the side; Makoto saod, "Is everything alright, (Name)?" "Y-Yes and l-like…ngh…I was saying is tha-that I'll stay the night with…ngh…ah… H-Haruka in k-keeping him c-company." (Name) said as he was trying to hold back a moan and he wished for Makoto not to look into the pool as Makoto nods his head; said, "Yeah Haru would love that, (Name). Well I'll see you tomorrow, then." "A-Alright then, s-see ya tomorrow." (Name) said and Makoto leaves just as the others leaves; as soon as the door closes and locks. Haruka pulls out of (Name) and then turns (Name) around as he rips the front part as well in revealing (Name)'s hard member. (Name) was about to say something when Haruka takes (Name)'s member into his mouth.

(Name) moans as he places his hands on his dark blue hair as Haruka was licking and sucking on it. (Name) starts to blush crimson red as Haruka then starts to bobs his head and (Name) couldn't take it anymore as he said, "H-Haruka, s-stop I-I'm about to…AHHHHH!" He then comes into Haruka's mouth and Haruka swallows every last bit of it as Haruka pulls away; said, "Delicious, (Name)." "S-Stop saying embarrassing things a-and first off why did you do that when I was talking to Makoto, Haruka." (Name) said as he was still blushing and Haruka said as he was close to his face, "Because I wanted to see of how you would react to it when talking to someone, (Name)." "W-Well next time warn me." (Name) said as Haruka smirks and Haruka gives (Name) a quick kiss on (Name)'s lips.

(Name) finally looks down at his wetsuit in seeing that it was torn on both sides as it was non-repairable and (Name) sighs as he said, "Now I'm going to have change into another wetsuit, Haruka. Now just stay here." (Name) swims away in getting to the deck, but he didn't know that Haruka was swimming behind him, and (Name) was at the edge of the deck as he places his arms and hands on it in lifting him up. Haruka wasn't going to let (Name) get away that easily as he grabs (Name) by his waist in puling (Name) back into the water. (Name) felt Haruka grab as (Name) loses his grip on the deck and falls back into the water. (Name) was struggling in trying to get out of Haruka's grip as (Name) didn't like of what was going on and of how Haruka was acting. (Name) was scared out of his mind till Haruka turns (Name) around and places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as Haruka brings (Name) into the seaweed bed. (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen and then Haruka pulls away as (Name) said as they were underwater, "H-Haruka, what's gotten into you? Your acting strange." "Look up, (Name)." Haruka said and (Name) looks up in seeing the sky as it was dark; there was Full Harvest Moon. (Name) then looks at Haruka as he then realizes of what it was, Haruka is in heat.

(Name) was about to say something when Haruka leans close to (Name)'s cheek as he gives him a lick on his cheek. (Name) shivers as Haruka then pulls away and pins (Name) onto the seaweed bed. Haruka then tears the wet suit completely off of (Name) as this scared him as Haruka looked like a predator and he licks his lips as he then leans back to (Name)'s face. (Name) still struggles as he then goes to (Name)'s ear and he said, "It's okay (Name), I won't hurt you." (Name) stops struggling when he heard Haruka's voice in his gentle voice and then (Name) moans when Haruka licks his ear; (Name) said, "I-I believe you, Haruka." Haruka then places his lips on (Name)'s lips as (Name) kisses back. (Name) moans as Haruka starts to grind against (Name) and Haruka pushes his tongue into (Name)'s mouth. (Name) moans in the kiss as Haruka lets go of (Name)'s wrist and Haruka wraps his arms around (Name)'s neck as (Name) wraps his arms around Haruka's neck in deepening the kiss, but when that happen. Haruka opens his mouth as his version in deepening the kiss and he then engulfs (Name)'s head into his mouth. (Name) moans as he was inside of Haruka's mouth and Haruka then pulls his tongue of (Name)'s mouth as Haruka starts to lick (Name)'s face. Haruka moans in (Name)'s taste and he pulls away from (Name) as he starts to kiss down his neck in knowing where his sensitive spot is.

(Name) moans as Haruka starts to lick, nip, and suck on his neck as Haruka leaves purple bruises on his neck as he then pulls away; starts to kiss his collarbone to his chest. (Name) moans as Haruka starts lick, nip, and suck on (Name)'s nipple as he uses his frees hand pinching the other one. (Name) moans as he squirms and then (Name) said, "H-Haruka, s-stop teasing me." "Alright, my beloved (Name)." Haruka said as he pulls away and starts to go down to (Name)'s member and puts it inside of his mouth. (Name) moans as Haruka starts to bobs his head, licks, nip, and suck. (Name) was getting close to come and then Haruka pulls away and said, "Not yet, my beloved (Name). This time I want you to come inside of me." "H-Haruka, are you sure?" (Name) said and Haruka nods his head as he gives (Name) a peck on the lips as Haruka said, "Yes, my beloved (Name)." Haruka then hover over (Name)'s member as an opening just above his member appears and Haruka gently pushes himself on (Name)'s member fully as Haruka pants; said, "I-It's fully in (Name)." "H-Haruka, i-its…ah…ngh…sucking on me." (Name) said as (Name) moans in the feeling as Haruka then starts to move as Haruka said, "I-It wants your come, my beloved (Name)." (Name) moans and pants in the feeling as Haruka continues to ride (Name); then Haruka manages to push his own member into (Name)'s entrance. (Name) moans as his (e/c) eyes as he wraps his arms around Haruka's neck as Haruka does the same thing in wrapping his arms around (Name)'s neck.

(Name) couldn't take it anymore as Haruka suddenly lifts (Name) up in sitting him up and Haruka held (Name) close as Haruka continues to ride and thrust into (Name); (Name) said, "H-Ha-Haruka, I-I'm g-going to…" "Then let's do it together, my beloved (Name)." Haruka said as then they both came at the same time as Haruka comes into (Name) and (Name) comes into Haruka. Both (Name) and Haruka pulls out of one another as they both pant; then Haruka said as he leans in close to (Name) as he places his webbed hand on (Name)'s cheek, "My beloved (Name), I would like for you to stay with me for all eternity." "Wh-what must I do in order to do so, Haruka?" (Name) said as he caress in Haruka's webbed hand and Haruka said, "Just go inside of me, down here and I'll make a reincarnation of you as a merman like me with the help of your come inside of me it'll work, but you may change into a different person as you'll still love me like you do now, my beloved (Name)." (Name) was surprised and shocked in hearing this as he didn't know of what to say at first; (Name) knew that this was probably the only opportunity that he'll have as (Name) said, "Yes, I'll become a merman in being with you for all eternity, Haruka." "Thank you, my beloved (Name). I love you." "You're welcome, Haruka, and I love you too." (Name) said as Haruka gives (Name) one last kiss on the lip and Haruka stood tall in front of (Name) as (Name) was still sitting down; (Name)'s face was in front of Haruka's entrance as it was open.

(Name) knew of what had to be done as he then places his hands into Haruka's entrance as Haruka moans and starts to suck (Name) in. (Name) blushes crimson red as he moans in the tight feeling as Haruka continues to suck (Name) in and Haruka was up to (Name)'s elbow. (Name) moans in the feeling as Haruka continues to suck him in and as it was tight and wet from his own come; Haruka looks down at (Name) as he was now up to his shoulder. (Name) looks up at Haruka as (Name) was blushing crimson red and Haruka then places his webbed hand on (Name)'s (h/c) hair as he moves it to his cheek; (Name) caresses Haruka hand as (Name) then nods his head and said, "Go ahead, Haruka I'm ready more than ever." "Very well, my beloved (Name)." Haruka as he places a kiss on (Name)'s forehead and Haruka continues to suck in (Name) as his starts to go in. (Name) starts in enter inside of Haruka's entrance and (Name) moans in the feeling as it felt like getting hugs and kisses; (Name) continues to enter more and more. Haruka continues to suck (Name) in as he was up to (Name)'s stomach line and (Name) moans in the feeling of his mate continuing to go in further and further. (Name) loved his feeling as he continues to go as he didn't know of where he was going and it was very hot in there, but he starts to feel slimly, and then (Name) was about to say something when (Name) remembered that this was as the Reincarnation was starting very slowly. Haruka could feel (Name) starting to digest as Haruka suck in the last bit of (Name)'s feet as he sighs in relief as there was a huge bulge in his dolphin body. (Name) moans as he continues to move somewhere as he was in his own come and he continues to slowly to digest into his own come. Haruka looks at his bulge fin as it slowly becomes smaller until it disappeared and Haruka lays in the seaweed bed as he wait for his love one to return as inside of Haruka the come and (Name) who is now come moves into Haruka's womb as Haruka goes to sleep.

~Time Skip to fish going across the screen~

The next morning, Haruka wakes up as he looks in seeing that he now has a bulge stomach of like he was six weeks in pregnancy, and Haruka smiles as he knew that his beloved (Name) was going to return to him soon enough. Everyone comes back in to the building, they go back to the room as they go the pool, but they don't find (Name) anywhere except a torn up wetsuit on the deck of the pool. They all freaked out and they called the police in searching for (Name), but he was never found as they proclaim (Name) to be dead. They all very sad for (Name)'s loss, but when they went to check on Haruka. They notice the pregnant like bulge around his waist and they get the ultrasound machine as they call Haruka up to the surface. They placed the gel on Haruka and started the machine as an image of a merman appears as they were surprised and shocked by this as they started to keep watch of Haruka as they learn that he was maybe six weeks or less away.

After only two weeks, Haruka was now twelve months pregnant as he then swims up to the surface as only his head up to his shoulder in breathing hard and Nagisa who was watching Haruka goes in getting the others in saying, "Guys it's time! It's time!" They all ran to the pool as they watched as a Bottlenose Dolphin fin starts to stick out and Haruka continues to push harder and harder as he pants; more of the fin sticks out, but it wasn't a baby size. It was more like the same size as (Name) and Haruka continues to push harder and harder. Finally a upper body of a human appears as they all watched and finally with one big final push. A Bottlenose Dolphin merman with the same (h/c) hair and the same (e/c) eyes as it swims up to the surface in getting its first breath. They all were excited by this and the Haruka smiles as the merman smiles back; Haruka clicks, chirps, and squeaks in saying, 'Your back, my beloved (Name).' 'I am Haruka and I plan in never leaving you ever again, my Haruka.' (Name) said as he chirps, clicks, and squeaks back at Haruka as pulls (Name) into a passionate kiss; (Name) kisses back as he was finally back in Haruka's arms in never leaving his side ever again.

THE END


End file.
